Everybody's the Bad Guy
by Frequent Fandom Hopper
Summary: One day, the whole group was playing basketball… Then when they finished… Everybody became the bad guy… Rated T for profanity or cussing


**This is the reason...** I've been late with chapter 12 of Silver Hammer... I don't own anything in this story, so there's your disclaimer!

* * *

**One day, the whole group was playing basketball…**

**Then when they finished…**

**Everybody became the bad guy…**

**It began with a harmless comment from Soul…**

"Maka, you need to quit being a bitch about losing all the time."

"Makaaa _**chop!**_ I don't lose all the time! My team won a game last week!"

*B*S* "Yeah, because you had a God on your team!"

*Tsubaki* "Shut up Black*Star! You always say you're a fucking God, but you're just a human! A great human, but you're so self-centered! I hate hearing that all the time! _I'm a God, I'm a God! It's because you have your Godly friend!_ I'm so damn sick of it!"

*Maka* "I can't believe this. Tsubaki, I've never heard you yell like that before. He's your partner!"

"He's a conceited jerk, but I still love him."

*Liz* "Speaking of love… Kid, is there anything you want to say to Maka?"

*Kid* "N-no. I'd rather not get involved."

"Oh, please Kid! You're always going on about how she's nice and symmetrical…"

*Soul* "Oh, come on! How could he love _her?_ And you're always saying that you love symmetry, but you're not symmetrical yourself! You've got those stripes in your hair, they make you completely asymmetrical! And Liz and Patty? They don't look the same at all! You expect us all to believe that doesn't bother you? I thought you loved symmetry? You know what? That's so not cool!"

"Makaaa _**chop!**_ It's possible to love me. Besides, you shouldn't say something like that to Kid, when you have your own problem! You're always saying how everything has to be cool. You're always saying you're cool. This is cool, that isn't cool. I just wish you would get off that! It's so annoying!"

*Tsubaki* "And you think you're perfect? You only Maka chop Soul. Sure he deserves it, but what about everyone else? If I deserved a book to the head, would you give it to me? Or do you only chop Soul because you _love_ him?"

*Maka* "It's not like that! It's just, I really don't feel comfortable chopping anybody else."

*Kid, softly* "So you do like Soul?"

*Patty* "Whadja say Kid?"

"Uh, I was just saying that everybody has problems."

*Soul* "Yeah, like Patty. She's really dumb and obsessed with giraffes. And she's always laughing. Then if you piss her off, she's like some kind of murder machine!"

*Liz* "Yeah, only because of our life on the street. Her first stolen toy was a giraffe. And Then someone else stole it from us. She was really determined to get the giraffe back, she blew out half the city just to find it sitting in a dumpster on the other end of town."

"And why are you obsessed with your nails? They have to be absolutely perfect, but nobody gives a fuck!"

"Oh, really? I'm pretty sure your boyfriend likes my nails!"

"_my boyfriend?!_ I don't roll that way! It's not cool!"

*Maka* "There you go again, you and your stupid obsession of 'cool'"

*B*S* "At least he has a reasonable obsession! What's up with you and books?"

"What's up with you and yourself?! And his obsession is NOT reasonable!"

*Tsubaki* "Shut up Maka! You don't have room to talk about my meister that way! Why don't you go fuck a book?"

*Kid* "Tsubaki?! Don't tell Maka to fuck a book. You've got your own secret obsession over Black*Star! Why don't _you _fuck _him?_"

*Tsubaki blushes* "Because I-" She doesn't know what to say because it's true, and they're all arguing. She wanted to say something bad about Kid, but she knew it would just cause someone else to speak.

*Soul* "Alright, everybody shut up! We're all arguing for no reason!"

*Patty* "Actually, Soul, you're the one who started the fight. You're the reason."

"Shut your stupid ass up."

*Liz* "Soul, you shouldn't talk to Patty that way…"

And just like that, Patty started chasing Soul all around the desert. She couldn't shoot him because Liz stayed where she was, but she could definitely handle a scythe.

*B*S* "What the hell is wrong with your sister? She's seriously messed up in the head."

*Kid* "Liz…" She turns into a gun. "Take that back, or I'll shoot."

*B*S* "Hell no! A bullet can't kill me, not even one of your bullets."

Kid pulls the trigger, but Tsubaki gets in front of Black*Star and gets shot in the shoulder.

"Ts-Tsubaki?"

*Tsubaki* "Black*Star, I'm fine. I just got shot in the shoulder."

"I'll kill you."

*Kid* "It's not like I seriously injured her. It could've been worse."

*Maka* "WHAT THE HELL, KID?! YOU SHOT ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS, AND THREATENED TO KILL ANOTHER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I-I… I'm sorry."

"That's all you can say? Sorry? YOU FUCKING BASTAAAARD!"

Then Maka's arm turns into a scythe blade, and she charges at Kid, not knowing what she's doing. She remains unconscious as she dashes at the young reaper.

_**Not to be continued…**_

* * *

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**_


End file.
